Injury :: SniperXMedic
by xXNiueXx
Summary: Sniper has been avoiding Medic for some time now, and it's not doing any good. 'Medic took a sharp intake of breath. "Here Sniper, you dummkopf! Zhis is a serious wound! Vhay did you not come see me after zhe battle?" "Uh... Oi..." Sniper stumbled over his words, unable to tell the German the real reason why. He was afraid. Not of the Medic, but of his feelings.'


Sniper grimaced, pressing a hand to his bloodied side. Grunting in pain, he tried the best he could to relax on the couch, failing miserably.

Scout looked at him from across the rec room and frowned. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Nothin'... Small injury, s'nothing major..." Sniper muttered, and then gasped loudly as pain shot through his body.

"Small injury? Lemme see it..." Scout said, standing up and walking over to the bushman.

"N-no, it's nothing, Scout." Sniper insisted, wincing again.

"Move ya hand."

"No."

"Move ya hand, chucklehead!"

Sniper sighed, grimacing again, and pulled his hand away, revealing an ugly wound sticky with blood.

"Aw, man! Ya got _shot_?"

Sniper nodded.

"Dude, get up. I'm taking you to Medic."

Sniper's eyes widened. "No, no no no. Oi'm not going to see th'Medic."

Scout looked confused. "Why not? He's nice, unlike the creepy freak over on RED!"

"Oi know, Oi'm just... Oi don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because Oi said so, you hyperactive little bugger!"

"Ya gonna DIE from that, man!"

"Oi'll be _foine_." Sniper insisted, followed shortly by a small gasp as pain shot through his abdomen again.

Scout grabbed his hand, pulling Sniper to his feet. "Hey!" Sniper objected, wincing.

Scout all but dragged his older friend down the hall to the med-bay. Shoving open the doors, he pushed Sniper inside.  
"Scout!"

"Herr Sniper, iz zhat you?" Medic called from another part of the room.

"Uh... Yeah..." Sniper said quietly.

Medic came into view from behind a large cabinet.

"Ach, vhat do you need?"

Scout opened the door and stuck his head in. "Chucklenuts here got himself shot during battle."

"Scout!" Sniper sighed.

Scout chuckled, closing the door again.

"Shot?" Medic asked. "Vhere?"

Sniper removed his hand from where it was pressing against his side.

Medic took a sharp intake of breath. "Here Sniper, you dummkopf! Zhis is a serious wound! Vhay did you not come see me after zhe battle?"

"Uh... Oi..." Sniper stumbled over his words, unable to tell the German the real reason why. He was afraid. Not of the Medic, no, but of what might happen when he was around the German doctor. Sniper knew he was a clumsy git, and would probably say something exceptionally stupid, and then Medic would hate him. Sniper was afraid he'd slip up and say something like "I love you." Yeah. Sniper was gay, and as far as he knew, he was the only 'queer' on the team. If Medic somehow found out that Sniper was gay, and had been head over heels for him for a while, he might tell the team, and Sniper would be removed. Permanently.

"Oi... Was... Helping Scout fix th'TV..."

"..."

"Wot?"

Medic shook his head and rummaged through a drawer. "Nozhing. Sit down, vill you?"

Sniper sat down on the edge of the operating table in the center of the room.

"Ah, zere it is..." Medic said, turning to face Sniper, a clean cloth in one hand.

"Ach, I'd say zis wouldn't hurt, but I am afraid it vill..."

Sniper frowned. "Alroight, let's get this over with quickly then..."

"Your shirt."

"My... Wot?"

"Your shirt." Medic repeated. "Take it off so I can clean ze wound."

"Oh...r-roight..." Sniper mumbled, blushing a dark red color. He winced as he pulled the blue material over his head. Folding it neatly, Sniper lay it down on the table to his left.

Medic put a steadying hand on Sniper's shoulder as he cleaned the wound.

Sniper felt uncomfortable, being so..._exposed_. Especially to someone he liked.

He was blushing at the contact, trying to focus on anything but Medic's breath on his neck as Sniper's wound was cleaned with the gentlest of hands.

Medic finished and took his hand off the Australian's shoulder, backing up a bit.

"Lay down please, Herr Sniper." Medic said quietly. Sniper nodded, leaning back on the table.

"Alright, I am going to inject you vizh an anesthetic so you do not feel ze bullet being removed."

"S-so... That means needles, roight?" Sniper asked, suddenly scared. He absolutely hated needles.

Medic nodded. "Ja, it does."

Sniper was terrified. "N-no need for the needles, Doc... Oi'll be foine..."

Medic raised an eyebrow. "Vizhout it, it is going to hurt, a lot."

"Oi don't care... Oi can't stand needles..." Sniper replied quietly, looking off to the side a bit.

Medic put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Zen ve don't have to use needles."

Sniper smiled. "Thanks..."

"You are most velcome." Medic replied with a smile, picking up some tools from the nearby desk.

~o~o~o~

Sniper breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for getting that outta me, Doc..."

Medic smiled. "Any time. Now, I vill just activate ze medi-gun, and zen you vill be fully healed!"

Sniper let the cloud of blue float around his wound, and watched as the muscles and skin re-formed.

As Medic turned away to deactivate it, Sniper spoke.

"Hey, Nurse, whoi am I so..."

"So vhat?" Medic turned to face the slightly younger man, curiosity in his eyes.

"So..." Sniper gestured to his body. He definitely wasn't the strongest on the team, far from it actually. He was lean and scrawny, and embarrassed about his body. Everybody else on the team was much stronger, and had well defined muscles. His counterpart, the RED Sniper, was freakin' huge. Literally, he had muscles frickin' everywhere.

Medic frowned. "Herr Sniper, you are perfect. Don't let ze others get you down." Then he realized what he'd said. "...Perfectly healzhy, zhat is..."

Sniper smiled a bit. "You really think so, Nurse?" His insides were fluttering. Had Medic really said he was perfect?

Medic nodded shyly.

"You-you think that about me?" Sniper asked tentatively.

Another nod from the German. Sniper stood up, putting a hand on each of the older man's shoulders.

Medic was a bit nervous, but didn't move.

Closing his eyes, Sniper leaned in, kissing the German, who surprisingly didn't push him away.

When he stepped back, he was blushing a bright red. "Sorry..."

"No...don't be... You have no idea how long I've wanted that..." Medic said quietly.

Snipers face broke into a grin. He hugged the Medic close, hot breath tickling his ear. "Thank you... For everything..."

"You are most velcome..."


End file.
